


Antivenom

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing, Mild Fluff, Reader-Insert, Swearing, migraines, reader is female, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Kokichi is not the most ideal caretaker in the world, but it seems he has no intention on leaving you alone. Is he just messing with you, or does he have another motive?





	Antivenom

The first thing you feel when you wake up is pain. Not just any kind of mild ache, but full, consuming agony, like somebody has taken it upon themselves to split your skull open with a sledgehammer. Black spots dance in front of your eyes as you reluctantly peel them open, blinking blearily. Fucking migraine. You knew you felt a little weird when you went to bed the night before, but you just assumed it’d go away if you got some sleep.

Unfortunately, that clearly wasn’t the case.

You open the drawer by your bed and root around in it, but when you find the little box of tablets, a moan of pure defeat escaping your throat. Empty. Damn it. You meant to go and get more of your painkillers, but you got distracted and forgot all about it. Well, now you’re paying for your previous absent-mindedness in spades. You’re not even sure you can bring yourself to check your phone to see if anyone has texted you to ask why you haven’t come downstairs for breakfast – the phone’s light isn’t going to do your pounding head any favours. So you leave it.

It’s only as you settle back onto your head that you hear something – muffled thumping from outside, getting closer and closer. You turn your head to look the door, forehead creased with both confusion and pain.

The lock rattles and an inappropriately cheery, facetious voice sings out;

"Heeey! It's time to get up! The others sent me to get you."  
You manage to raise your head a few inches off the pillow, seeing a familiar figure standing in the threshold of the doorway. This is the exact opposite of what you’re prepared to deal with right now.

"Get out of my room, Kokichi!" you rasp. Very threatening, you don't think.

“I’m not _in_ your room,” Kokichi says, and you just know he has that smug, shit-eating smirk on his face. And then his voice grows a little louder, “Am now, though.”

And so he is, standing there fairly brazenly on the doormat, hands positioned casually behind his head. Despite his nonchalant pose, his purple eyes are alert, peering about your room with obvious interest. You’re not so sure that you want Kokichi eyeballing your personal belongings, so you force yourself into a sitting position to glare at him, despite your raging bedhead. Normally you’re okay with Kokichi – sure, he’s a pain in the ass, but he can be surprisingly good company when he wants to be and you sometimes feel like you’re one of the only people who sees through all his lies. …But that doesn’t mean you’re quite up to dealing with his usual brand of messing with people when you’re feeling like somebody tried to split your head open with a saw.

“Kokichi,” you force yourself to say calmly, a glare etched across your features. “I’m sick, okay? Tell everyone else I’m not coming downstairs today. And close the door on your way out.”

Even this takes an inordinate amount of effort and you flop back down into a lying position with a groan, head pounding, limbs heavy. Annoyingly, Kokichi still seems in no particular hurry to leave.

“Aww, you’re really not in good shape, huh?” he practically croons, and you could have happily thrown something heavy at his head if you had the strength to. “Okaaay, I’ll tell everyone you’re way too sick and weak for breakfast. See ya!”

He shoots a wide grin in your direction, entirely too radiant, and slips out the door, shutting it so lazily that it doesn’t even close properly. Little shit.

Summoning the last of your energy, you force yourself out of bed, limbs shaking as you stagger for the door and shut it, relocking it for good measure. You don’t want any more uninvited guests, no matter whether they have good intentions or not. All you can really do at the moment is try and get some rest. Shaking, you climb unsteadily back into bed, curling into a ball in an attempt to reclaim some of the heat you lost when leaving it. It sucks that you have to stay in your room until the relentless pounding of your head fades away, but there’s nothing you can do about it.

Huffing resignedly, you shut your eyes and try to get some sleep…

~

It’s hard to tell how much time has passed, burrowed into your cocoon of blankets as you are, but you hear a rattling noise that sounds eerily familiar….

“You do realise you’ve been in bed all day now? Sheesh, talk about lazy!”

_Goddammit!_

You groan under your breath and huddle further into bed. You’re feeling a little better than you had been in the morning, less like you’re going to die shortly, but that doesn’t mean you’re up for any of this nonsense. Maybe if you ignore Kokichi, he’ll go away. He tends to get bored if he’s not receiving any attention and you’re in no mood to be entertaining. This is a solid strategy…up until Kokichi yanks the covers off you.

“Whoops!” he smirks.

“Agh! Kokichi, what the hell?” you squawk, squinting in the light filtering through the crack in the curtains.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” he sing-songs. “Just because your migraines came back doesn’t mean you get to milk it, y’know.”

“How did you know about that?” you frown suspiciously, snatching the covers back and yanking them up to your chest – last thing you want is Kokichi mocking your pajamas too.

“Neeheehee! The medical records in the nurse’s office, duh!”

You stare at him in disbelief.

“You…why would you break into the filing cabinet just to get that?” you splutter. “That’s not for you to see! Jesus, I’m going back to sleep…”

“No, you’re not,” Kokichi says, in a more serious tone than before. He parks himself on your bed, despite your protests, and pulls something out of his pocket. “You’re gonna take this medicine like a good girl, okay?”

You scowl, hoping it will somehow mitigate the heat that creeps up your cheeks at the way he says that. Does he have to be such a brat even now?

“Did Kaede or Shuichi put you up to this?” you want to know, squinting suspiciously at him. “I mean, what do _you_ care if I’m sick or not?”

“Pssh!” Kokichi scoffs, poking your cheek. You are not amused. “Things are even more boring here without everyone getting sick on top of it, obviously.”

Despite his breezy, insouciant tone and casual posture, there’s something about his little performance you’re not buying. Maybe it’s the way that his big violet eyes don’t quite seem to meet yours when he says it, or the mere fact that Kokichi went to the trouble of breaking into your room, twice, and bringing medicine with him as well. Either way, a smirk works its way onto your face.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say.”

“And don’t change the subject!” Kokichi says. “It’ll be a pain explaining why I was carrying a bottle of medicine around, so hurry up and finish it so I can dispose of the evidence.”

“You stole this when Mikan wasn’t looking, didn’t you,” you say in exasperation, but at least focusing on Kokichi’s newest act of duplicity gives you momentary reprieve from your dizziness and aching head.

“You make it sound bad when you say it like thaaat,” Kokichi scoffs, twisting the cap off the bottle and pouring some of the yellowish medicine into it. “Anyway, drink up! Go on, say ‘ah!’”

You roll your eyes and wriggle into a sitting position, leaning forward to pluck the cap out of his fingers. Kokichi seeing you sick and in your pajamas is one thing, but him feeding you medicine is where you draw the line. Exhaling through your nose, you steel yourself and gulp it down. Instantly, you make a face – it tastes disgusting.

“Ew, that’s fucking nasty!” you groan, wrinkling your nose and sticking out your tongue. “It’d better work after tasting so gross.”

“Neeheehee, you sure are trusting!” Kokichi trills, before his smirk takes a sinister edge. “Are you sure that’s really medicine I just gave you?”

Your eyes widen – _shit!_ – and you look at the label, scanning the ingredients listed. What the fuck have you just taken?!

Kokichi bursts out laughing, the little bastard.

“Omigod, your face! Best reaction to a lie I’ve had all day!”

“Kokichi, you ass!” You growl, staring at him incredulously. He smirks at you.

“Don’t get mad, it’s not good for your recovery,” he says, getting to his feet and you can’t help but be envious of his sprightly movements, sluggish as you are.

He seems pretty pleased with himself not that he’s done what he came to do. And admittedly, his presence did break up the monotony of lying around and feeling like garbage, at least for a few minutes. You can’t help but feel an odd pang of disappointment in your chest at the thought of him leaving – you don’t want to be left alone just yet.

“So, did I miss anything noteworthy?” you ask, keeping your voice casual, but Kokichi sees right through it (of course).

“Are you trying to get me to stay?” he smirks. “Aww, that’s so sweet!”

You roll your eyes.

“Damn, I’ve been rumbled,” you deadpan, “Being sick like this is pretty damn boring, you know. I think this is the first human interaction I’ve had all day. Can you blame me for asking for a little gossip? I’m only human, you know.”

“Weeell,” Kokichi drawls, sitting back down on the bed (nearly sitting on you, actually, so you have to scooch up to make room, giving him some serious side-eye as you do, because you know he did that on purpose.) “It was mostly pretty predictable, but…”

And so he starts telling you about what you’ve missed that morning – totally lying about half of it, obviously, but it’s Kokichi, after all. You’re not particularly upset about it, because the lies aren’t designed to hurt or deceive you, they’re to entertain. And honestly, Kokichi could be telling you about the weather for all you care, it’s just nice to have a little company after spending most of your time swimming in and out of consciousness, head feeling like it’s been struck with a sledgehammer. You know you’re not particularly fun or entertaining when you’re like this, so despite Kokichi’s teasing, a sensation of fond gratitude settles somewhere in your stomach. 

Kokichi, for his part, seems to be enjoying having a captive audience who isn’t fussing at him for his outrageous lies, even if you were starting to look just a touch zoned out. He snorts, breaking off midway about his anecdote about Kiibo shooting lasers from his eyes and tsks at you.

“Y’know, it’s not exactly polite of you to fall asleep while I’m talking,” he mockingly chides, almost wagging a finger at you.

“S’not my fault,” you mumble, “The medicine’s starting to kick in, that’s all.”

“Mmhmm,” Kokichi smirks, watching you valiantly try and fail to look awake. You try not to squirm underneath that surprisingly piercing stare.

“What?” you ask, blinking.

“Neeheehee, you’re pretty cute when you’re all sleepy and too exhausted to argue back properly,” Kokichi says, leaning forwards and poking the tip of your nose.

“Don’t poke me!”

“Sorry,” he says, clearly not sorry at all. “I guess what I really wanted to do was…”

He doesn’t give you any time to think about it, or even really react – he just leans forward and slants his lips over yours. You made a vague noise of surprise, but you’re too distracted by how warm he is, leaning over you, nearly on top of you. A feeling blooms somewhere in your stomach that has nothing to do with feeling unwell or medication and suddenly, you’re hot in a way you weren’t five seconds ago. Kokichi pulls away suddenly, lifting an arm and wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist.

“You were right – that medicine really is gross!” Kokichi says, scrunching his nose.

“Did you just kiss me so you could test that out?” you demand, and for some reason, the thought…is unpleasant.

“Neeheehee, maybe, maybe not!” he says, but you notice that he’s still very close to you, despite his cavalier attitude, one hand still brace on the mattress beside you, looking down at you with an expression that’s hard to read. But his thumb traces over your bottom lip and, to your immense embarrassment, your face floods with colour. 

“Tch.”

“Anyway, you’d better not try to slack off tomorrow now,” Kokichi comments, hopping up from the bed as if he totally didn’t just kiss you out of nowhere, moving himself and standing up, ostentatiously straightening his jacket. “I can tell you’re starting to recover, so playing hooky isn’t going to cut it!”

You scoff and shake your head, watching him saunter towards the door. You’re surprised to find that, despite your earlier assurances, you are starting to get drowsy. Of course Kokichi noticed it before you did – you’re not even sure why you doubted it. 

“Oi, Kokichi.”

“Mmm?” he turns to look at you, hands propped behind his head.

“Thanks,” you say, simply.

And the weirdest thing happens – he drops that I-know-something-you-don’t look and he actually glances away for a moment. Is he embarrassed? People probably don’t thank him for things very often, since they’re too distracted by his lying and messing around to actually see the bigger picture. You bite the inside of your cheek. Seeing Kokichi all coy suddenly is pretty…cute.

He merely laughs softly and then he leaves without making another sassy retort, but this time he actually shuts the door behind him carefully – the click is satisfyingly clear in the quiet.

You lie down and exhale, replaying the second Kokichi moved and pressed his mouth to yours, trying to recall the feel of it…was he just messing with you, like he always does?

Your eyes drift to the medicine bottle, still sitting on the side of your dresser. Something Kokichi said earlier rings in your head;

_“So hurry up and finish it so I can dispose of the evidence.”_

Looks like he wasn’t as thorough as he thought…unless he’d been distracted by you. Or, an alternative theory…maybe he left it there so he’d have an excuse to come back?

With that thought, despite your previous throbbing headache and a rather confusing encounter with the resident trickster of a classmate…you fall asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware migraine medication is usually in pill form as someone who gets them sometimes, but let's just go with it for story purposes. XD


End file.
